thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Inanna Dumuzi
Inanna "Anna" Dumuzi (イナナ ダムジ, Inana Damuji) is a member of the branch Kairos Flight, lending her bartending and advisory skills to the branch master within the Toveri Alliance. Her warm and enticing personality welcomes all those who pass through the doors to sit and have a chat. Her passion, as well as her skill with Sentiment Magic and Memory Magic, helps her truly connect with the emotions of those to whole she speaks. Her ability to use these skills to extract information from people, as well as the undeniable beauty she exudes, has given her the alias the Red Temptress (赤の誘惑 Aka no Yūwaku). Among her medley of positions, she also functions as a requested adviser and assistant to the guild masters, handling any duty they ask of her. Her excellent memory makes her a wealth of knowledge, and her insight makes her a valuable aide to the Kasumi twins. Appearance It is undeniable that Inanna is a beautiful girl. Her hair is a silky flame that kisses against a face so pale, it is seen as striking. The front strands are cut shorter and feathered to accentuate her perfect vixen features. The remaining hair flows down her back, stopping in unorchestrated curls, as if they reflected her untamed soul. Her warm amber eyes are rimmed with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes. Emotions and thoughts dance like fire, licking at the walls of these timeless stones, giving the only insight into the flurry of events playing out in her head. They are situated between pencil thin eyebrows, that convey expression like reading from a book, and a nose so low-profile it is merely a bump just above her dusky pink lips. Her muscle definition was perfectly balanced, giving her the ideal feminine look with the right amount of tone. Her skin is like silk over glass, supported by a near flawless bone structure, radiating an intelligent beauty. She walks with the confidence of someone a decade older, with a posture of a ballet dancer: strong, erect, and graceful. Her statuesque body is usually covered in a simple and elegant dress the color of a ravens feather; with a fitted top and snug waist, the skirt flaring out from the hips and falling just above the knees. The dress has a sweetheart neckline with sheer lace to cover her arms and chest. The lace itself is speckled with a dark diamond pattern, drawing attention to her voluptuous bosom. With a strapping black heel to show off her legs, she is always dressed to be the prize at any event. Personality Inanna’s personality is like that of a martini: fiery with a smooth finish, and always shaken, not stirred. She takes great pride in the positions she holds, as it gives her the freedom she needs to express herself, as well as the ever changing environment to save her from the mundane. Her greatest joy as a barkeep comes from the interactions she gets to have with the members of the guild, giving her a chance to connect emotionally with others, which gives her cherished insight into what motivates her friends and colleagues. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it is her inner beauty that lights her eyes and softens her features. She as an ease about her that when she smiles and laughs, you can't help but smile along too, even if it is just on the inside. To be in her company is to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season. Anna is highly intuitive, giving her the ability to read between the lines with curiosity, energy, and fairly good accuracy. Although this can be a bit of a burden for her, as she tends to look for underlying motives in even the simplest things; something that tends to rattle her brain for hours as she tries to decipher why someone did what they did, what it might mean, and what to do about it. She does, however, enjoy both small talk and deep, meaningful conversations; which is just two sides of the same coin for her. She is fairly adept at steering conversations towards her desired subject, in ways that feel completely natural and unforced. And her ability to tune into others emotions, and speak their “language” with that characteristic infectious enthusiasm, helps her in this endeavor. It is because of this that she is a valuable information broker for the master’s of Crashing Wave, as she has gathered a good deal of connections during her past bartender positions. As she says, “Alcohol has a way of loosening lips. What an enjoyable poison it is to use to get the information I need.” Her task as an advisor and assistant to the guild master’s also allows her to flex her creative muscles with pure enjoyment. When she finds a cause that sparks her imagination, she will work with vigor and gusto to derive a multitude of potential solutions to the presented problems. Her self-esteem is dependent on her ability to come up with original solutions, and she is thankful to have the freedom to be innovative – however her ideas would most likely stay as ideas if not for the initiative of the guild master’s, and it is because of this that she is happy to stay her trusted position. History Disposed of as a baby in the streets of Isenburg, Inanna was taken into the foster system to be raised without a family to her name. She grew tired of the constant rejection from family after family that entered the foster home, and so at the age of twelve, Anna ran away from the neglectful building she had called home, and began to make a life for herself as a shadow on the streets of Isenburg. In order to survive she first took up the skill of pick pocketing, her ability to maintain silence and stay light on her feet helped her target those in large crowds. Even when she got caught, her cute looks and skillful lying helped her get out of numerous situations. Once puberty set in, she managed to learn the art of seduction by sneaking into numerous bars and watching the way women charmed men into buying them drinks, or even taking it a step further. Her skill as a seductress became well known in the Isenburg underground, and so man a thugs hired her to seduce their competition into revealing secrets of their organization. Something she traded for hefty compensation. However, one long term con when extremely wrong when she was discovered, and her employer refused to vail her out of the situation. This man was furious at the discovery of him being played, and so he beat and forced Anna into working with his brothel, branding her with the mark of his organization to make her previous means of income ineffective. Even if she wanted to leave, she was unable to due to the numerous guards that Inanna herself could not overpower on her own. So accepting her fate as a mistress, Inanna spent years pleasuring high class men of Isenburg and other nations. To her though, it was much more. These men allowed her to practice her Memory Magic while they were distracted with her body, allowing her to search their mind for any sort of information that could lead to her salvation. Magic Abilities Telepathy (テレパシー Terepashī) is an enigma of an ability that allows users to employ a method of communication that doesn’t utilize the physical senses, but is more the direct transference of ideas, thoughts, or emotions. Though there are claims that this is an ability that can be achieved on some level by most humans, there is some correlation to the use of Ki in those who are capable of clear and direct telepathy. The saying, “A picture paints a thousand words” is a very aptly fitted phrase to help describe the outcome of telepathic messages; though it is able to transmit more than just images and words, as telepathy can also help link the emotions. There are varying levels of telepathy, but all are capable of improving the method of communication, as well as lessening the likelihood for misinterpretation between parties. At its lowest stage, telepathy comes from sub-conscious impressions that can be sensed more effectively by those that have a close emotional bond. It is this understanding that psychologist Carl Jung called the “collective unconscious”, and telepathy comes from our ability to pick up on the ideas swirling around in that collective. The clarity of these messages when being perceived by the recipient’s brain is not as heighted as advanced practitioners, and will sometimes be thought of as an original thought, when in fact it is a message being perceived from the collective unconscious. This basic telepathy can transmit things such as the feeling that someone is watching you, or the premonition you get when you know who is about to call you, without looking at the phone. It appears that distance has no effect on the telepaths message from getting through to its recipient, as long as there are no obstructions blocking the waves from their consciousness. Another example of this lower grade telepathy in action comes from things such as “mob mentality”, where each person is subconsciously picking up on the telepathic message of the collective unconscious and letting it influence their own actions. Once a user has become a fluid practioner of telepathy, they are capable of sending and receiving coherent information between those who are of the appropriate cognitive level and have had some practice with deciphering telepathic messages themselves. This allows for direct mind to mind communication, through the use of either powerful neural signal waves, or the emission of Ki waves, that can be interpreted by the recipient. Though the use of neural signal waves to transmit the message requires a recipient of the proper knowhow on how to decipher the message; sending a telepathic message through the use of Ki waves allows the recipient to perceive the intended message, regardless of their ability, due to the Ki’s effect on the recipient’s brain. The Ki will fire off the neurons in an order that will allow for the perception of emotions, ideas, visuals, and language send through by the original telepath; completely eliminating the misconceptions and misunderstandings that arise through verbal communication. It also allows for a better understanding on both an intellectual level, as well as allows for an empathic connection on an emotion level. It is this clear and concise “imaging” that makes Ki-based telepaths highly sought out in the legal system, as they are able to give visual accounts of events to an audience, allowing them to decipher it for themselves without the slander that accompanies a verbal explanation. Memory Magic(記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa) is a magic that allows a mage to manipulate the memories of a desired target. The effectiveness of this magic depends on the proficiency of the caster, but has been proven to be an extremely difficult magic to master as it requires complex knowledge of the brain anatomy and physiology, as well as being able to decipher brain patterns. By stimulating the hippocampus with their Ki a mage is able to cause the growth of new neurons that are able to fire in a particular pattern, in different regions of the brain, to construct a false memory. Constructing a memory "from the past" is far greater than creating one that takes place in the present or future. This is because in order for a memory to seem fluid within the timeline of a mage's life, a caster would have to be able to pinpoint exactly where a particular memory is stored in order to analyze it's firing pattern to replicate things such as scenery, people present, and radiant sounds. For example putting in a memory of a mage's time spent in the snow with their parents, when in fact they grew up on an island as an orphan, would not make sense and be easily seen through as a manipulation. It is far easier for a mage to construct a false memory during the time of an event due to the fact that they can perceive the current firing of neurons within the hippocampus and alter them to leave out, or include, details that were not there before. This challenge can also be overcome with past memories by having the person think back to the time when an instant happened, allowing them to recall the memory themselves, making it far easier for a caster to locate and alter it. In order for a mage to create a long-term constructed memory they must alter the consolidation process of memory storage. Consolidation is the processes of stabilizing a memory trace after the initial acquisition and encoding. It is usually thought of as consisting of two specific processes, synaptic consolidation (which occurs within the first few hours after encoding) and system consolidation (where hippocampus-dependent memories become independent of the hippocampus over a period of weeks to years). * Memory Broadcast '(記憶放送, ''Kioku Hōsō): An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user may at any given point relay and subsequently replay their own memories to whomever they desire by firing off the person's synapses in the same order as their own memory; following a similar process as implanting a memory. However, the downfall of this magic works the same as Charm: if the targets find out about the truth, the magic will wear off. It is shown to be powerful as it can even fool S-Class Mages of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss' caliber. * '''Memory Absorption (メモリーた吸収, Memorīta Kyūshū):The user can absorb memories selectively by copying the arrangement of synaptic configuration from the source, and repeating said arrangement themselves. This allows them to gain some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves through a skill, gaining the knowledge of a given scenario or attack, or by gaining personal information for various uses. This ability can be used either temporarily or permanently, although to acquire the skill permanently requires a great deal of eternano to be flooded into the brain to maintain this neuron configuration. A typical memory absorption will last about two hours before eternano will have to be used to maintain the skill or knowledge. * Memory Erase (メモリ消去, Memori Shōkyo):The user can erase various memories of an intended target by disabling the paths created during consolidation. The user can also erase various limits/limitations or blocks on oneself or others' capabilities. This can be used to erase fears, pain, or for example, removing their target's ability to increase their powers or skills, causing them to decrease or simply remove them. * Memory Revive (メモリ復活, Memori Fukkatsu): The user can heal others memories which have been altered or even deleted. This works as the reverse path of Memory Erase, and focuses on restoring neural pathways that were once there. This can also work by removing blocks placed to conceal a memory, as it works by making connections to go around said block without the risk of using Erase and accidentally destroying part of the memory's core. * Memory Scan (メモリスキャン, Memorisukyan):The user is able to read the neural pathways of a target by placing a hand on the target's head and extracts any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. The speed at which this is done is dependent on the target's strength, contact time, as well as the eternano used to conduction the scan. Sentiment Magic ''(感じ魔法 ''Kanji Mahō, lit. Feeling Magic) ''is a unique Caster Magic that allows its user to manipulate the emotions of their target to achieve a desired effect. This magic allows the user to control the emotions of those around them within a 20 ft radius. This magic is not limited to any single emotion, however, manipulating the emotions of others uses a great deal of the users magical energy and cannot be used for prolonged periods of time.The effects of this magic can be greatly amplified if the user has physical contact with the intended target. It requires less magical energy for the user and allows them greater control over the targets emotions. This magic wears off after the caster has left the 20 ft radius or says the incantation to cancel the magics effect. By altering the frequency and flow of a target's magical energy, the desired outcome can be achieved. This magic works best with manipulating positive emotions, such as joy, happiness, calmness, and contempt. These emotions, and ones similar to them, require less magical energy to manifest in a target, and thus are the easiest spells to master. Negative emotions require a lot more energy to create and manipulate; especially if the target does not usually portray these emotions. For example, it is a lot harder to make a target filled with rage, if they are naturally a peaceful person. * '''Kanjō 1-Joy' ** One of the easiest spells to master, this spell is able to be cast without an incantation or physical touch. However, if the user does touch the target, they can elevate their happiness to almost euphoric amounts. * Kanjō 2-Kindness ** This spell does not require an incantation, and can be done easily by a novice Mage. This spell manipulates the target by having them drop self-serving and greedy tendencies, and replaces it with feelings of kindness and generosity. Thus making the target more likely to be passive and cooperate. * Kanjō 3-Adoration ** This spell can cause the target to develop a great infatuation with an idea of the users choosing. This is highly effective as a distracting technique, for the intended target will be so obsessed that they won't be able to focus on fighting. This Kanjō does have its limitation; it cannot make a person feel love, for that is taboo in the magic world. ** The incantation for this spell is as follows, " Adoration is nutrients for infatuation. Infatuation is blind, while love is all seeing. Now become blind, Kanjō number 3." * Kanjō 4-Disgust ** Another useful spell for distraction, this causes the target to be greatly repulsed by an idea of the users choosing. A favorite is to make his target repulsed by the sound of their own breath; this gets his targets consumed by the repugnance of their breathing that they loose their will to fight. ** The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Disgust is present when rules are transgressed. Now feel the loathing sense of disgust, Kanjō number 4." * Kanjō 5-Envy ** A fairly useful spell that can be quite adept for battle. This spell causes the target to develop a great jealousy for an idea of the users choosing. This can be used to create rivalries against soldiers of the same side, and thus causes them to fight one another to prove that they are the ones that deserve the fame and glory from battle. ** The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Envy is the ulcer of the soul. Now be filled with the acid of a burning jealousy; Kanjō number 5." * Kanjō 6-Sadness ** Approaching the level of the more difficult spells for Sentiment mages, this spell can cause overwhelming depression in a target. This is a fairly dangerous spell to use, for it can cause permanent damage on a targets psyche and leave them scarred even after the spell is released. This spell works by implanting images within the targets brain of the things they fear to loose most coming true. It is because of this deep personal attack that only a skilled Mage can perform this spell without permanently damaging the target. ** The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Sadness is the darkness that can put out our light and reduce the flame of our hapiness.Now let your flame wither away, Kanjō number 6." * Kanjō 7-Fear ** A rather difficult spell, this targets the users subconscious and brings forth their deepest fears into the forefront of their mind. the user must have a well developed sense of how the mind works in order to put the target under a trance of all-consuming fear. This typically leaves the target paralyzed as they battle with demons inside their head. Again, it takes a rather skilled Mage in order to use this spell without damaging the target permanently and leaving them with lasting effects. ** The incantation for this spell is as follows, " We do not fear the unknown, we fear what we think we know about it... Now be consumed by the unknown; Kanjō number 7." * Kanjō 8-Anger ** One of the most difficult spells for a Sentiment Mage to master this fills the target with vicious rage towards the intended idea of the user. Especially effective in battle, this spell can be used on both friend and foe alike in order to get them to attack a users choice. In order to get a target that does not normally feel anger, the user must exert a great deal of magic energy to sway them; especially if they are not in physical contact with the target. ** The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Anger can build nothing, but can destroy everything. Be filled with the posion of the mind; Kanjō number 8." [[Kavrama Eyes|'Kavrama Eyes']] (洞察力目魔法, Dōsatsu Me Mahou lit. Insight Eye Magic) is a unique Eye Magic that can be awoken by a mage who has truly mastered the art of Memory Magic and Ki Manipulation. It is a highly sought after ability due to it's strategical advantage. This is a unique Eye Magic that grants the mage the ability to quickly scan over the memories of those they make eye contact with. This does not grant them total access over the target's memories however, this magic only targets a specific center of the brain; the part used when reciting spells and magic abilities. The user effectively gains knowledge of a mage's entire arsenal should they have used the spell within the past 21 days, the maximum time period a user can look back on. The mage is able to see back through two days of spell casting for every second of eye contact, viewing the spells as flashes of short sequences, almost similar to that of a "highlight reel" of their targets ability. This skill is highly useful as it gives the mage the foresight of how their opponent will attack, having already seen the effects of each spell incantation, as well as any preparatory moves that accompany the casting of a particular attack. This makes it a highly useful defense, giving the user knowledge on their foe, allowing them to determine the best course of action to come out victorious. Physical Abilities Spear/Staff Specialist: Inanna tends to rely on her prowess with a spear while in battle, should she be unable to attack them mentally. She can be seen utilizing fluid motions when she is wielding a spear, giving her attacks a sense of grace, as well as a seemingly endless array of potential strikes. By slowing her breathing down to match her opponent's Anna is capable of entering a state of keen awareness of her opponents moves, basing it on the pattern and alteration of their breaths. Her stance can alter between one for countering her opponent's moves by using the shaft of her spear to deflect attacks away; or she can lowers her spear toward the ground to execute various ethernano defenses, like Defenser. It is this lowered stance Anna becomes far more deadly, as she is capable of blocking attacks from any direction as well as being able to attack with a swift raise of the spear. She is able to perform as a dual-handed spearman, capable of using each hand to fight and throw her opponents off guard. When using her spears she has shown a master usage of Sojutsu and Bojutsu, with a mastery in Torunku Ryu, and has even gone as far being capable of moving her spear fast enough to deflect projectiles. Her ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, launch several consecutive strikes in a matter of mere moments, and versatility against opponents has given her the skill to render many of her targets unable to fight by striking and paralyzing the joints needed to wield a weapon. * Torunku Ryū: '''The offensive aspects of the style focus on conditioning the user on an instinctive basis to, when fighting with a pole weapon, always keep the opponent within a certain zone of attack to optimize offense while still retaining the ability to defend oneself. By keeping the opponent a comfortable distance away the user is able to focus more on offense. Taking advantage of the extended reach of the staff, Torunku-Ryu holds a distinct advantage over weapons with shorter reaches, besetting the enemy with a relentless flurry of vigorous assaults at range. In the interest of pressing the advantage, practitioners of this weapons form are able to close considerable distance in a short space of time relying on pure agility as long as the opponent is within 15 meters of their position. Because of the extended reach of the weapons used in this form the user is able to deliver attacks faster than the time it takes for an opponent to cast a spell, forcing the mage to attempt to physically dodge or block the user's strike. Thus, this weapons form is extremely effective in closing the distance and forcing a direct physical confrontation. A master of such art can fight fluidly with two polearms at once. The draw back to this form is that the user will not be able to fight quite as effectively in extreme close quarters, nor can the advantage be maintained if the opponent's weapon is sufficiently heavy or of similar length to the user's. Torunku Ryu is also excellent at defense and evasive maneuvers. The defensive aspects of the style rely on perception and awareness of surroundings. By using deceptively quick sweeping movements the user is able to divert force away from their body easily by simultaneously shifting into the least accessible position while also not confronting the force directly when necessary. This can work to defend the user even from extremely swift assaults. The user can easily alternate between offence and defense, as this form allows for fluid transition. In addition the user is trained to whip the staff around their body so quickly, they are able to block multiple projectiles from several directions easily so long as none are fired from a blind spot. This form is less effective in close quarters or in tight, confined spaces with places to potentially catch the staff weapon and halt its movement. Adept skill in the style allows the user to fight on par with close range combat masters on equal terms, and mastery of the style allows the user the ability to fight on equal terms with nearly any opponent. '''Keen Intellect: Though not highly trained in “book smarts” until recently, Anna was highly adaptable and wise in the art of what people call “street smarts”. After having run away from the foster care system Anna had to come up with clever means to survive on her own in the streets of Isenburg, and so she became well versed in the art of pick pocketing and emotional manipulation to help her get enough money to thrive each day. Her skills in emotional manipulation thrived with her approach of seduction and physical misleads, which allowed her to easily con a man, or women, into giving her what she wanted. While she was still just a teen, she knew how people’s minds worked and how to slip in through the cracks to bend them to her own desires and needs. She was fascinated with mages, and because of this she learned a great deal of secrets to the art of performing magic and manipulating ethernano from the long run cons that she would perform. When one of these cons went wrong and she found herself in debt to a man that forced her into a brothel to pay for her crimes against him, she begun to greatly expand her skills in withdrawing secrets from the men who would visit her; as well as hone the art of her Memory Magic to learn a great deal of intellectual facts that served her later on in her responsibilities with managing the brothels books along with her own client base. After her escape she began to educate herself further through the numerous books Silver would provide her with; expanding her knowledge from just how to read someone and manage numbers, to vast historical knowledge, psychological data, and technical skills that she had never had access too before. * Incredible Tactician: M'aster Acrobatic Skills': Inanna has been shown able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach while she uses her mag against them. She is able to gracefully move in the air, and perform flexible maneuvers to evade attacks from her enemy; even managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. She is able to perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts with ease. Anna is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, making feats such as flips and springs as easy as breathing. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most skilled acrobats and easily incorporates this into her fighting style. She has impressive personal strength and phenomenal equilibrium, making her one of the more skilled mages; as accomplishing feats such as scaling a wall, evading trip wires, and leaping from roof support beams is easily accomplished with little to no discomfort. It is this skill that Anna prides herself on, as it is her strongest defense when she is forced to fight. Category:Kairos Flight Member Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Memory Magic User Category:Staff User Category:Bartender Category:Assistant